


Illusion for the moment

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone.” - Orson Welles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion for the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/18397.html?thread=17651421#t17651421) prompt on the kinkmeme: _Rough outdoor sex with them both being lonely and pretending that they aren't._ Not sure if it entirely fits the prompt. Angsty stuff.

Gwaine glances up when the tavern door swings open. The man who enters looks...interesting. His clothes hang off his bones and his dark hair tangles at his shoulders. He leans on the bar, and the barmaid is weary, but he pulls out some coin and she can't afford to turn good money away.

The man picks up his tankard and looks around for a seat. Their eyes briefly meet, and they nod politely. The man approaches him, sits in the empty seat at the table. The man's eyes are a rich, warm brown.

“Balinor.” The other man grunts. Gwaine raises an eyebrow. “My name,” the man clarifies, “is Balinor.”

“Gwaine.” Gwaine takes a gulp of his drink.

\--  
As these things go, Gwaine soon gets into trouble. A hot, familiar rush hits Gwaine; the jolts of each punch, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Gwaine _lives_ for it. To his surprise, Balinor fights with him, warm and strong at his back.

\--  
They get thrown out of the tavern. Gwaine drags himself to his feet, stumbling to the nearest wall to empty his bladder and his stomach. His blood pounds in his veins, his ears, making him wince slightly. He takes a couple of deep breaths to clear his head.

The stars are swaying sickeningly. He stumbles and a strong hand grabs his, pulling him up. Gwaine looks up into warm brown eyes. Balinor's palm is cool against his forearm, and gooseflesh rises on Gwaine's skin. He slurs out a thank you.

“Come on, my friend. Where are you sleeping?”

“Out here. Under the stars.” Gwaine gestures, and overbalances again. Balinor catches him again, body pressed all down Gwaine's side. Gwaine shudders as sensation sparks through him.

“There's a co-incidence, so am I.” Balinor leads him out of the town.

\--  
Gwaine grasps at Balinor's waist and pushes him against a tree. Balinor gasps as the rough bark scratches his back but one hand buries itself in Gwaine's hair and pulls him in for a biting kiss.

They fumble at the layers of clothing, pulling as much as they can without loosing any distance between them. Gwaine has just enough mind left to wonder at how thin the man is, and why he's out here, before his hands finally reach bare skin and he doesn't care anymore.

Gwaine falls to his knees and swallows Balinor's cock. He feels strong fingers tug at his hair and Balinor's hips thrust forward. Gwaine feels his erection press against his trousers as grunts and curses fall from Balinor's mouth.

Balinor shouts his release and Gwaine's mouth fills with bitterness. He pulls off and sits back on his heels, hand grinding down on his cock. Balinor pushes him down, yanking down his trousers. He fumbles in a pocket for a while, producing small bottle. Cold, slippery fingers curl around Gwaine's cock, making him help. Balinor looks up at him, eyes twinkling and lets out a rough laugh. Gwaine can't help but grin back, and thrusts upwards, the friction skittering along his spine.

Balinor straddles him, and Gwaine grips his hips, helping him balance and line up. Balinor's _tight_ around his cock, so tight and hot and Gwaine's eyes roll back in his head. It's been too long for anything approaching finesse or stamina and Gwaine barely manages a handful of thrusts before his orgasm hits him.

\--  
Gwaine wakes up foggy headed and and squinting. He has a moment of blissful blankness before the memories of the night before fill his mind. His bruises make themselves known, and he groans as he rolls over, pressing his face into cool leaves.

Balinor is snoring next to him, and that makes Gwaine sit up and start moving. Their clothes are an utter mess, more off than on. He manages to make himself something approaching presentable and is checking his belongings when Balinor grunts and wakes up.

Their eyes meet for a moment, each weighing the other up, waiting for a reaction. Gwaine's heart is pounding painfully.

“Until we meet again, then.” Balinor offers him a hand. Gwaine stares at it, blinking. He grasps Balinor's forearm. Balinor is warm, and smells of sleep and sex. Gwaine wants to push back down into the leaves.

“Until then.” He says roughly, and steps back.

Balinor offers him a small smile, and Gwaine turns away. Time to find another tavern.


End file.
